My little Angel
by AllenWalker009
Summary: Allen is a Angel living on earth to keep the harmony and balance between the human world and magical world . one day he meets a young man he is so strangely attracted to . what he doesn't know is what creature this Nea Campbell really was . AU! Demon!Nea x Angel!Allen . warning : Allen is a shota and crossdresser . M for Lemons in later chapters !


**Hey guys~! o gosh please don't kill me **

**before you read this **

_**IMPORTANT : **_

_**To all who read "My pet the Heart" , i'm soooooo sorry i didn't update for so long but i just kind of lost the muse to write it . i'm thinking about continuing it if **_

either : followers , favorites or reviews hit 50 . then i'll just force myself into writing again and perhaps even get my muse back 

**So , now that this is dealt with let's move on to the full summary **

**SUMMARY :**

**There has always been magic around the humans , good and bad , they just never noticed . Angels , Demons and other mythical and magical creatures had **

**always lived side by side with the people on earth . one particular Angel is the element Angel Allen Walker who wanders the earth watching over the nature and**

** the harmony of everything . but what he didn't expect was to meet a young man he was strangely attracted to . they continue to 'accidently' meet , the young **

**angel not aware of what creature Nea Campbell really was **

**As in the small summary , in this Nea is a Demon and Allen a Angel , it will be Nea x Allen (there just isn't enough of this awesome pairing around) . ****AND ALLEN **

**HAS NO INNOCENCE ! MEANING HE HAS TWO NORMAL ARMS !**

**in future chapters there will be lemons , just saying **

**so ... anything else ? i don't think so**

**WARNING : Allen is a girly shota that crossdresses . nuf said **

**DISCLAIMER : i don't own D gray man , if i did Nea would have his own body and Neallen would be the main pairing ... or EarlxAllen ...**

**Bold=Authors note**

"... " =speaking

_´cursive´=thoughts_

**Chapter 1 :**

It was a peaceful spring day , the birds chirped , flowers were growing in all forms and colors and people walked around all in a good mood , hand in hand , side by

side . it was the perfect day most people would say and it really was , but not only to humans . the people walking happily around didn't notice the creatures dancing

around , singing and laughing . they weren't visible to them nor could they hear or touch them , but they were there anyway . small and large , thick and thin , in all

colors and forms were the magical creatures running around , celebrating because the spring . flower fairies danced in the air , their skirts made out of many different

flower types and their hair matching the colors and swaying in the light breeze as they danced . water elves were dancing on the water like they were skating on ice

while the gnomes and other forest creature just had fun on the ground , all of them cheering and laughing .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

in the middle of all that sat a young teen with snow white long flowing hair that reached his waist and his bangs were parted to the right tugged behind his ear . he

had beautiful silver blue eyes which watches all the little creatures but to the normal human eye it looked like he was looking at the flowers . his skin was pale , but

not sickly pale , just a very very light tone that made him glow even more . his lips were thin but fullish and a soft pink color matching his fair skin , the only thing that

disturbed the almost complete whiteness of the boy was the red scare on the left side of his face . the scar didn't take away from his beauty , it rather just made him

more exotic . his built was nothing like a boy's , he actually looked like a girl to others and always would have to correct people about his gender . he was wearing a

white dress that had no straps and the skirt which slightly puffed out starting at the waist reached almost his knees . he wore white flats that had a white strip bound

around his ankle . around his neck he wore a simple white necklace which had a silver diamond shaped stone attached to it . the teen's name was Allen Walker , and

he was a Angel .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

now you surely wonder why people could see him , after all he was a mythical creature as well . the reason was that he was special , he was a element Angel . this

type of Angels were able to turn into humans and live among the people on earth as normal human being . this Angels were in charge of making sure the magical

creatures and nature are safe and in harmony with each other , as well as watching over the flow of the seasons , making sure they always stayed in order and didn't

get mixed up . even though Allen was a young Angel , he was rather powerful so he was already allowed to be sent to earth and help the other element Angels to

guard the magical world from any harm or disorders .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

After some time the white haired teen stood up from the ground and surprisingly no green grass stains on his completely white outfit remained and he just walked on

letting the magical creatures party without him . he still had to do some stuff . unfortunately a water fairy and fire fairy had started to fight and now in their area the

sun was burning down on the earth while it stormed , at the same time . He walked through the park he had been in the whole time and then onto the busy streets of

New York . since the place was on the other end of town and he had to get there fast he called a taxi , though no s normal taxi . soon a taxi which looked totally

normal drove up where he waited and he smiled as the driver just lightly tabbed a corner of the window making it look it was a accidental motion but actually on the

door to the driver's seat in a corner a faint symbol glowed , not noticeable to the normal eye but Allen just smiled and lightly tabbed the stone on his necklace and the

same symbol glowed inside it . the cab driver nodded before the door to the back seat automatically opened and the Angel stepped into it and told him where he

wanted to go .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

As the taxi slowly came to a halt in front of another park area you could already feel the extreme heat radiating from the whole place and Allen sighed softly before he

thanked the driver and got out of the taxi . It was pretty handy that he didn't have to pay for the ride , mainly because of his high rank in the magical society . Allen

walked over to the entrance to the park and then instantly was faced with a wall of rain , that was directly clean cut off at some point making it look like there was a

glass wall preventing it from raining past that line . with his powers the young Angel made the water just flow past him like a umbrella was over him and he walked

inside . now Allen was so glad he had put on a light dress since the heat inside the place was almost unbearable even to a rather resistant being like himself . walking

further inside the park the Angel found the cause off all this and sighed softly , they were doing it again . Sighing the teen walked over and watched the fire fairy

scream at the water fairy and in return the water fairy screamed at the fire fairy , those actions only worsening the weather conditions . clearing his throat Allen got

their attention and when they looked over at him the albino gave them a look that was very close to a mother scolding her children . the two fairies grinned sheepishly

and then apologized knowing they wouldn't hear the end of it if they continued fighting . slowly the weather turned again , going normal and matching the rest of the

weather around the park . Nodding in satisfaction the Angel smiled at them again before he petted their heads before he made his way back again . well , that went

pretty smooth didn't it ? it wasn't always like that when two creatures fought , sometimes there was more needed than just a scolding look to make them stop again .

That was why the nature Angels existed , to bring harmony to everything , nature , elements , magic and humans . it was a very important job and Allen was proud of

his job , even more so cause normally he would be way too young to start his work on earth but since he was rather powerful and generally talented god already sent

him to earth .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

The albino walked through town and planned on getting himself some hot chocolate at strabucks , yes he knew that was a white girl thing but one , he just liked that

stuff , and two he looked like a girl and he was completely white , so it was fine . going inside the nearest starbucks shop he went up to the counter and ordered his

drink and then waited there while checking his phone which he hid in a hidden pocked in his dress which was pretty handy . when his hot chocolate was done he

thanked the guy and pulled out the money out of the hidden pocket and then gave it to him saying he could keep the change before he smiled and went off . On his

way outside he suddenly notices a young man starring at him out of the corners of his eyes . it was nothing new to Allen because of his appearance but this man had

just something strange to him , like he was staring at him for a deeper reason that not even Allen understood . shaking his head he walked away ignoring the young

man but still felt his eyes on him which slowly unnerved him a bit . finally he turned around and was confused at seeing the guy wasn't there anymore . perhaps he

just imagined it ? . shaking his head once again Allen sighed and moved on to walk to the bus station .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

on his way to the train station Allen contently sipped on his hot chocolate the incident with the guy outside of starbucks starring at him already forgotten . but he had

to admit the young man looked really handsome . black unruly shoulder length hair , lightly tanned skin and golden eyes , though he guessed that was a affect of the

light . he was tall and looked like he had firm but not too big abbs under his black tight t shirt and long legs covered black tight pants and on his feet had been black

boots that went to his mid thigh . this guy had been the complete opposite of him , all black but he still looked attractive to Allen . that's when the teen blinked and

wanted to smack himself . Angels weren't allowed to be together with humans , it was rule made thousands of years ago , when humanity started to develop . if any

Angel ever broke this rule there wouldn't be any kind of mercy for them . that's why Allen quickly tried to erase that guy from his mind and just continued to walk to the

station while once again taking a sip from his hot chocolate .

NxA~NxA~NxA~NxA

as he arrived there his cup was half empty and he had to search for a place to stand where he wouldn't get pushed around . finally standing in a half save place he

silently waited for the bus to arrive . then suddenly , oh god loved him today , someone suddenly pushed him from behind as the bus came and he fell forward and

closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact with the floor but it never came . instead he felt himself being pressed against a strong chest and upon opening his eyes

he starred up into honey and molten gold colored eyes which owner was the young man who starred at him . well , if that wasn't a lucky incident . he stared up at the

other the two of them not moving , just standing there frozen looking at each other while the people around them got into the bus . Allen finally snapped out of it

when he felt something wet and upon looking what it was he gasped . there on the guy's t-shirt was a huge stain from his hot chocolate he must have spilled while he

fell . the teen stuttered in embarrassment and said "oh my god i'm so sorry ! i-i didn't mean too-!" he was shut up by a smooth and low chuckle and looked up at the

other with a confused expression on his face . the man smirked and shook his head "it's fine , i know you got pushed and that is easily washed out again" Allen didn't

realize the man was still holding him , only when the other let go did he notice they had been so close the whole time . the albino sighed and shook his head lightly

trying to fight off the soft blush on his cheeks before he cleared his throat and said "w-well ... thank you for catching me ... ummm ... if i'm allowed to ask , what's your

name ? mine is Allen" he titled his head lightly and unconsciously made a innocent expression which most people always 'aww'ed at . the other chuckled holding back

the urge to pet the teen's head before he said "my name is Nea , Nea Campbell . it's nice to meet you Allen~" Nea purred in a smooth voice that sent shivers down

Allen's spine and he couldn't help but blush again . why was he acting like a school girl ?! he had to pull himself together so he took a deep breath and smiled softly at

the other and replied "well thank you Nea , and it's nice to meet you too" he nodded politely before he finally noticed that the bus had already drove away and he

whined softly which unbeknown to him Nea snickered at finding it amusing before he piped up "where did you have to go ? something important ?" Allen shook his

head and sighed softly while looking down "no , but i wanted to go home ... the next bus arrives in two hours ... " he whined childishly again before he huffed and

continued "then i'm just gonna take a taxi .. or i will just walk ..." Allen looked back up at Nea and then smiled lightly "well then , i should get going now . again it was

nice to meet you Nea , perhaps we'll meet again" the older of the two nodded lightly his golden eyes looking down at Allen "sure~ i hope we will~ but next time

hopefully under more pleasant circumstances" he chuckled lightly and then watched the teen giggle and then turn around and walk away . his honey colored eyes

followed the form of the teen , before they bled into a glowing blood red color "until next time , little Angel~"


End file.
